1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact image capturing lens assembly applicable to infrared photographing and electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical lens systems is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system employed in a portable one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,081,393. Due to the advancement of the manufacturing technologies and the trend of the compact electronics, the reduced pixel size of the image sensors is now applicable in these optical lens systems. However, with the increasing demand for higher image quality, the conventional three-element lens structure cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical lens system.
Moreover, the motion capturing technology applied to smart televisions or games based on motion sensing is provided which expands the possible applications of the optical lens system. The most significant characteristic of the application is for capturing user movements by the infrared camera. Therefore, the demand of the compact optical lens system applicable to the infrared optics is increased, and when the optical lens system with wide angle functionalities can further expand the range of motion capturing.
By the foregoing statement, a need exists in the art for providing an optical lens system for use in a compact mobile electronic product which satisfies normal demands, such as wide angle, large aperture, high definition etc. and is applicable to infrared motion capturing.